


Be the smut you want to see on the internet

by m0rtified



Category: The Dollop (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rtified/pseuds/m0rtified
Summary: I wanted to read fanfic about Dave & Gareth & couldn't find any, so I tried my hand at writing one.





	Be the smut you want to see on the internet

“Hey can we break for a second?” said Gareth Reynolds.

They were in Gareth’s hotel room, sitting on the bed, recording an episode into a phone standing up in Dave’s shoe, in between live shows on tour in Australia. They had been covering a story with some gay content, and doing their usual joke-flirting and implying they were sometimes intimate during the story. 

“Sure, what’s up?” said Dave. 

“Well, I don’t mean to be weird or anything, but it’s kinda obvious you have a boner” said Gareth casually.

“Oh man, sorry, you shouldn’t have to see that. I hope it’s not creeping you out” said Dave. He hadn’t noticed at all how the jokes were affecting him physically. He started to worry about whether this might hurt his relationship with Gareth. The younger, incredibly talented comedian, was still technically a guest on his show, and even after 300+ episodes together, Dave still felt a responsibility to make him comfortable. 

“Honestly I’m kinda flattered.”

Dave laughed, surprised. “Bit full of yourself aren’t you? What makes you think it’s got anything to do with you?”

“Just a hunch that, if we start recording again and I were to joke about, say, blowing you…”

Dave’s boner twitched noticeably through his pants.

Gareth noticed, and continued with a grin. “Or I dunno, something about sliding my dick all the way into your theoretical ass…”

Dave gasped involuntarily. 

“Not that I would want to make you uncomfortable.” Gareth finished. He was enjoying having Dave at his mercy in this way.

“Okay, fair enough, you’ve made your point. But those examples would still be jokes.” Dave said, trying to shift his posture to hide his now throbbing erection. “I didn’t mean to freak you out with this. My wife and I have an agreement about certain things she can’t give me, that I can get them from guys if I want, but I wasn’t trying to make a move on you or anything. I would never do that and risk the podcast. I guess I was just a little distracted by being in your room, or something?”

“Hmm, true,” said Gareth calmly, trying to put Dave at ease. He liked knowing the older man was so respectful of his comfort level. “But like I said, I’m flattered. And you do raise an interesting point about being in my hotel room right now…”

A silence passed between them for a moment, and then Gareth reached out and undid Dave’s belt. He paused, but Dave didn’t object, so he pulled down his pants and took Dave’s hard-on in his mouth. Dave sighed and rested back onto the made bed they were both sitting on. Gareth moved his head up and own on Dave’s entire shaft slowly, warming and wetting the full length of Dave’s cock. 

Dave put his hand on the back of Gareth’s head gently, not guiding the movement but just feeling his fingers in Gareth’s hair while he blew him. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening, and it felt incredible to have his cock inside that mouth that was always astonishing him with the hilarious things it said. His mind suddenly thrust an image into his consciousness for a second - of what it would feel like to squirt a hot load into the back of Gareth’s eager throat, and he groaned, trying not to lose control. 

Gareth heard the sound and smiled. He was really beginning to enjoy this surprising opportunity to have total control over his friend. He stopped and slid up to where Dave’s head was resting to whisper roughly in his ear, still holding onto the hard, now wet, cock. “No pressure, but just so you have all the information, I always travel with lube. And condoms.”

The effect of this news on Dave was obvious. Gareth grinned and started stroking Dave’s length. “So, those things my wife can’t give me, there’s something specific, I, uh…” he trailed off, staring into Gareth’s eyes with both shyness and hope. Gareth nodded. He reached over to his suitcase on the floor next to the bed and retrieved something Dave couldn’t see. Gareth started to undress, and Dave admired the younger man’s smooth body, noting that it did look pretty much like it had when he’d imagined it on previous occasions.

A second later, Gareth was stroking Dave’s dick with a handful of lube. It felt amazing. He grabbed his jeans and underwear with both hands and pulled them off, then undid his shirt. He rolled onto his side and reached out to touch Gareth’s warm chest. “Wow. Your talents go beyond improv comedy then. Lucky me.”

Gareth lay on the bed behind Dave, and Dave felt two soaking wet lubed fingers teasing his asshole. Dave moaned. Gareth took that as a good sign and slid them slowly inside. Dave had never felt anything so pleasurable as these skilful, clearly experienced hands. He pushed back toward Gareth, burying the fingers up to the second knuckle, and reached back to grab Gareth’s cock, which was hard and hot in his hand. He felt Gareth’s breath quicken on his ear and the back of his neck. He was excited Gareth was enjoying this so much too. 

Gareth grabbed a condom and put it on, then covered his entire erection in lube so it glistened. He paused for a second to contemplate what was about to happen. Was he really about to fuck Dave Anthony? Gareth laughed - only an hour ago they had set up to start recording, and never in a million years had he expected things to lead to this. But it felt so comfortable and right, like a continuation of their friendship. 

“You good?” said Gareth.

“Are you kidding? I’m… SO great.” said Dave, grabbing Gareth’s wet, sheathed dick and pulling it towards his asshole. 

Gareth pushed his way inside Dave’s hungry ass, stunned at how tight and warm it felt. He cried out, and Dave grunted in pleasure. Then keeping still, all the way inside him, he reached out and stroked Dave’s cock as though it was his own. Dave shuddered, overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled with Gareth’s member. “I can’t hold back much longer. You better fuck me right now…” he trailed off. 

Gareth grabbed Dave’s shoulder and pushed him face down onto the bed. Dave couldn’t believe the feeling of the younger man’s body on top of him, inside him. Gareth began to thrust smoothly in and out of Dave’s ass. “Don’t hold back” he groaned softly into Dave’s ear as he sped up and his pleasure began to build toward a climax. He found himself marvelling at Dave’s endearing eagerness, which was making this one of the best sexual encounters he’d ever had, with either gender. He was trying to make it last, to savour the feeling, but it was almost too good.

Suddenly there was a moan, and he felt Dave’s hot ejaculate cover his hand as he felt the other man’s cock and ass convulse in ecstasy. He let go of all restraint and grabbed Dave’s hips, starting to pound into him, indulging all the desire he felt at last, riding him, until seconds later he shot a huge, warm load inside Dave. 

They caught their breath and somehow ended up under the now-ruffled covers of the hotel bed, arms and legs tangled, naked together. “Maybe this can help the podcast?” said Gareth. “How do you mean?” asked Dave, incredulous. Gareth continued. “I was just thinking, if you like, we can save money on hotel rooms on some of the tour stops, if you, say, wanted to do this again sometime. But it’s cool if you don’t.” Dave grinned. 

As they both cleaned themselves up and dressed, they joked about having to resume recording seamlessly without letting on to the listeners what had happened between the cuts. Dave shared with Gareth that he’d actually received a few emails and tweets from mostly female listeners asking if they ever fucked, and Gareth was stunned. “Women get off on two straight dudes, like, cuddling, it’s a whole thing” said Dave. “You should look up ‘slash fiction’ some time. It started with Kirk and Spock on Star Trek. It’s pretty fascinating, but I guess it’s the same as guys looking at lesbian porn. I guess we’re famous enough that there are at least a few who think of us that way.”  
  
“Crazy” said Gareth. 

“I have a favor to ask, actually,” said Dave. 

“I was literally just inside you, so, I think you have the right to ask me whatever you want right now dude” said Gareth, laughing. 

Dave came up close to where Gareth was standing. “Kiss me”, he said, challenging the other man. Gareth instantly complied, before the words were even out of Dave’s mouth. Their hips pressed together hard as they explored each other’s mouths, and Gareth felt the belt he had taken off Dave not long ago, now pressing into his belly. He slid his hands around Dave’s waist and Dave stroked Gareth’s back. Their tongues met and Gareth softly grunted with new arousal. They parted. 

Dave reached down to retrieve his podcasting shoe from the floor. “Uh…” he said, then started laughing. “We didn’t actually pause the recording. I guess now we have something to send to those fans who emailed?” Gareth chuckled. “While I… don’t think we should release that episode uncut, could I maybe… get a copy of that audio just for personal use? For my reel, you know” he joked. 

A week later, after they had very carefully edited the show, finished recording the story, maybe with even funnier banter than usual, double-checked and then finally released it, Dave got a text from his wife. “So, you guys finally fucked! I’m thrilled. I’ve been wondering when that would happen! Hope it was great. See you soon xoxo”. 

Dave stared at his phone. How could she tell?!? Before he had a chance to start writing a reply, she sent another text. “Don’t freak out. I heard it in your voices. I just know you better than you know yourself, and don’t you forget it ;)” He shook his head, amazed, and went to tell Gareth what had happened.


End file.
